


Grief Sex

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Grief Sex, M/M, Quentin Coldwater - Freeform, confort sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin is exhausted and falling into a depression. Penny and Margo help him relieve some stress.





	Grief Sex

“How’s he doing?”

Penny walked into Quentin’s room where Margo was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him sleep.

“As good as he can be, I guess. He hasn’t said much. I think he’s reached his limit, his sweet little brain can’t take much more trauma. He’s trying to fight it but his depression is starting to creep back in big time and kick his ass. He misses Eliot so much. I mean, we do, but...it’s different for him.”

Penny nodded and patted Margo’s shoulder. “He’s gonna be ok.”

“I hope so. El wouldn’t be able to handle it if he’s not.”

Quentin stirred then, turning to face Margo. “El?”

“No, sweetie. I was just talking about him. I’m sorry. We’re gonna get him back, I promise.”

Quentin’s lip began quivering, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat, willing himself not to cry. Margo reached out to rub his arm comfortingly.

“Q, it’s ok. You can cry. You need to, don’t feel ashamed about it. I’m right here.”

Quentin sat up and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth. His hair was hiding his face. Margo leaned forward and swept it out of his face. Quentin’s face scrunched up and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Margo grabbed him and pulled him into her arms to hold him. 

“That’s it, baby. Let it out. I’m not going anywhere.”

They stayed that way for a long time. Penny stood nearby just watching. He felt bad for the poor kid. 

When Quentin finally stopped crying he sat up a bit and looked at Margo. She wiped his tears away and cupped his cheek. Quentin leaned forward and kissed her. Margo let out a surprised moan. After a second she kissed him back.

When they pulled apart to take a breath she touched his face. “Q? Are you ok?”

He nodded. I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that. I just...”

“It’s ok. Our emotions are all fucked up.”

At the same time they both remembered that Penny was standing just a few feet away and they looked over at him. He put his hands in the air.

“Hey, don’t stop because of me. I don’t mind watching. Grief makes people do some fucked up shit. Although something tells me Eliot really wouldn’t be mad about this. Quentin’s probably horny as fuck without him you’re his best friend, so....”

Margo and Quentin looked back at each other questionably. Quentin awkwardly tried to adjust himself. Margo looked down and saw his straining erection. She laughed quietly. 

“You’re right. Eliot would want me to take care of you, Q. I mean, I have been trying to look out for you and make sure you’re eating and take care of all your needs. I kinda forgot about your sexual needs though. You poor thing. You probably are horny as fuck, huh? We’ve messed around together with El but you and I...we’ve never actually done the deed. El always takes over to fuck you.”

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair softly. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She suddenly could feel how hurt he was by all of this. The longing for his best friend and his lover, the sadness, the guilt, him being terrified that he’d never get Eliot back. 

She took Quentin’s face in her hands and kissed him. They both moaned into each other. Penny quietly shut the door and came to the bed. He ran his fingers through Margo’s long hair. The two of them had been seeking comfort in each other during all of this. Margo cautiously took Quentin’s hand and placed it on her breast and used her other hand to trace the zipper of his pants. She could feel his erection pressing against it so she unzipped him and slipped her hand inside and wrapped her hand around him. Quentin moaned like he hadn’t been touched there in years and pushed into her hand. 

“Is this ok, baby?”

“Y-Yes. Ahh...yes.”

Penny reached down and unbuttoned Quentin’s jeans so she could get a better hold on him and went back to playing with her hair. Margo lifted Quentin’s shirt up and off and started working on her own. Penny helped her and threw it to the ground. She helped Quentin get his pants off next and then climbed on top of him. Penny took his shirt and pants off and got behind her. He was kissing her neck and shoulder and wrapped his hands around her stomach. Quentin stopped suddenly, realizing Penny was joining them. 

“It’s ok. I’ve...experimented with guys before. It was alright, but I like girls better.” Quentin’s eyes went wide.

Penny went back to Margo’s neck while she started grinding herself down on Quentin. She used her finger nails and lightly scratched down his chest and stomach. She leaned down to kiss him and wrapped her hand around his cock and started fisting it. Quentin moaned and threw his head back. Margo worked him for quite awhile at a teasingly slow speed. He was starting to get fidgety. 

Penny hadn’t been taking part in anything with Quentin so far and was mostly just kissing Margo and jerking himself, but when he noticed Quentin fidgeting he let himself inside Quentin’s head. He always did a shit job at keeping his wards up, which normally drove Penny insane, but right now it was coming in handy. He was able to be in tune with what Quentin wanted. He kept seeing flashes of Eliot and could feel Quentin’s longing for him and his touch. 

Quentin was trying to close his eyes and focus on the feeling of Margo’s hand on his cock and her lips on his neck but his mind kept wandering. It’s not that she wasn’t doing a good job but it just wasn’t what he was used to. He wanted Eliot so badly. Margo’s hand was so slim and smooth, which sounds great, but in reality Quentin was used to Eliot’s huge rough hands on him. She was trying hard to get him off, which made him feel even worse that he was having a hard time reaching his orgasm. She just didn’t have that hard grip on him that he so desperately liked. She stopped and pulled her underwear off and slid herself down onto Quentin’s cock and began riding him slowly. It felt awesome but there was still something missing.

Eliot always knew just how to handle him. Just the right kind of touch that he wanted and craved. Eliot could read his body language so easily. He knew just when to be soft and sensual with Quentin and also when to manhandle him or flip him over. Margo definitely wasn’t strong enough to manhandle him and didn’t know his body the way Eliot did. 

He put his hands on Margo’s hips and closed his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him and then sat back up, picking up speed. After a few minutes she was breathing harder than before and clenched her thighs hard around Quentin’s hips. 

“Q, babe, I’m gonna come soon. Are you good? You almost there?”

Quentin was frustrated now and getting anxious. Margo was just trying to help him and he was even screwing that up. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and could only see images of Eliot manhandling him and giving him the occasional bite. Penny watched Quentin’s face, also seeing these memories. He didn’t want to upset Margo either and was torn. Suddenly Margo was screaming out. 

“Shit, fuck! Ahhh. Yesss. I’m sorry Q. I just couldn’t-“

“It’s ok, really.”

After a moment she pulled off of him and kissed his cheek. She immediately started jerking him off. The wetness she’d left on him helped to slid her hand up and down. 

“Q, what’s wrong?”

Penny was still stroking himself behind Margo. He knew he would hate himself for not helping out later on so he made a decision. He let himself see inside Quentin’s mind one more time, taking mental notes.

Penny kissed Margo’s cheek and moved closer to Quentin.

“Scoot up, Margo. I know what he needs.”

Margo gave him a confused look. He could tell she felt a little defeated. He reached down and stroked her cheek and smiled.

“Don’t worry, babygirl. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know what the problem is. You know...psychic thing..”

Margo moved up and put Quentin’s head in her lap. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh. It’s fine, Q.”

Penny climbed on top of Quentin and watched him for a second and then moved Quentin’s hands away from his face. He leaned down and kissed him and then bit his bottom lip. Quentin tensed up a little bit relaxed when Penny began kissing and sucking on his neck down to his collarbone. He shivered a little. Penny used his teeth to graze over Quentin’s chest and down to his nipples. Quentin arched up into him. 

He went back up to take Quentin’s lips in a soft kiss. Then all at once he grabbed Quentin’s waist and pulled him down so that his head was no longer in Margo’s lap. He took Quentin’s wrists and held them down beside his head. He leaned down and bit his shoulder hard. Quentin cried out in pain but Penny could feel his cock move against his leg and knew that he liked it. 

Quentin tried to fight Penny and get out of his grasp. Penny remembered from Quentin’s memories that he liked it when Eliot got rough with him. He tightened his grip on Quentin’s wrists and then whispered in his ear. “Fight all you want but you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Ahhh, fuck. Mmmmm.” Quentin bit his lip trying to quiet himself. He felt Penny smiling against his ear as he nibbled at it. 

Quentin rolled his hips against Penny hard. Penny grabbed Quentin suddenly, manhandling him like he weighed nothing. He maneuvered Quentin so that he was up on his knees with his back against Penny’s chest. Quentin gasped for breath, not even realizing he had been holding it. Penny wrapped a tight arm around Quentin’s chest, holding him still and used his other hand to slide it down his stomach and lower, lower, lower until he gripped Quentin’s cock in his big hand. Penny tightened his hand around Quentin’s length before jerking him. He used just enough pressure, exactly how Quentin liked it. Not so hard that it hurt but just enough that it drove him crazy with pleasure. It wasn’t Eliot’s hand but it would definitely do. 

Quentin looked over at Margo who was now fingering herself while watching them. She was smiling at them and biting her lip. 

Quentin squirmed under Penny’s hold but Penny gripped him tighter, not letting him go. Quentin was panting now and let himself relax against Penny’s chest. He was moaning loudly now, he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He was so close. Penny must’ve been able to tell because he threw Quentin down onto the bed and jerked himself for a minute. Quentin gave him a pained look but Penny just smiled at him and licked his lips. 

Penny kissed Quentin’s stomach and then down his sides causing him to squirm. Margo was there then and started playing with his nipples. Penny pushed Quentin’s legs apart gave him a few quick jerks before taking his fingers down to his perineum and massaging it. This got a loud moan out of Quentin so penny added some pressure and then pressed down. Quentin gripped the sheets in both hands and sat up. Penny patted his chest and pushed him back down. 

“Whoa, take easy. That was the spot, huh?” He went back to massaging him and Quentin’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Penny kept this up for awhile letting Quentin enjoy the feeling. He deserved it after all he’s been through lately. 

Penny looked up at Margo who quickly grabbed some lube and threw it to him. Quentin didn’t even notice, he was on cloud nine with Penny’s fingers pressing against his prostate and massaging. He stopped momentarily to lube up his fingers. Quentin watched him longingly. 

When Penny was done Quentin moved himself down closer to him and spread his legs wider. Penny gripped his hip with one hand slid his fingers to find Quentin’s opening and massaged it. 

“I’m not gonna stick my dick in you out of respect for Eliot because that’s his territory and his property, but I will fuck you up with my fingers.”

As soon as he finished the sentence he pushed a finger inside Quentin and moved it around slowly. Quentin moaned and reached for something to hold onto. Margo have him her hands and began kissing his neck. Penny worked another finger inside him and kissed the inside of Quentin’s thighs, feeling him shake at the feeling. When he had him worked up to three fingers he began fucking into him hard with them and took his other hand and jerked Quentin steadily. He used just the right touch and pressure on him that he liked. When Quentin began pushing himself down on Penny’s fingers he picked up the pace and fucked him harder and faster, hitting the right spot. He fisted Quentin’s cock as fast as he could, letting his thumb rub the underside of his head. Quentin got really loud now and squeezed Margo’s hands tight. His legs tended up and he started to close his legs a little but Penny took both elbows and pushed them back open. He was there. He was coming. He was coming so hard and it took the breath right out of him. Penny bit down on the inside of his right thigh, adding to the stimulation. 

When Quentin’s orgasm finally stopped he found it was hard to breathe. Margo ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him while Penny cleaned his fingers off. Quentin briefly felt Margo pull Penny down and suck him off. 

When they were done they came up on each side of Quentin to check on him. He was still breathing heavily. 

“You ok, sweetheart?” 

He could only nod. 

“Guess you needed that.”

Penny laughed and kissed her before settling closer to Quentin and maneuvering him so his back was up against his chest and his face towards Margo. Penny wrapped his arms around him and felt Margo snuggle into Quentin’s chest and arms. 

Margo had fallen asleep and Penny had dosed off for awhile. He woke up hearing Quentin’s mind. He nudged Quentin’s shoulder with his chin.

“Stop thinking, Coldwater. I know you miss him. It’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna get him back. I promise. Now go the fuck to sleep before I knock your ass out.”


End file.
